Pour retrouver la joie de vivre
by Helena Hales
Summary: Helena Hales est une jeune fille qui a tous perdue,son sourire sa joie de vivre.Enza Connor's,elle,fait tous pour lui redonner le gout à la vie.Quand ces deux jeune fille arrive a Poudlard a cause d'un voyage temporel.Les Maraudeurs se posent des question
1. Chapter 1

Résumer : Helena Hales est une jeune fille au cheveux blond qui avait tous pour réussir mais qui a perdu le sourire,l'envie de vivre,plus rien n'a d'importance pour elle. Enza Connors -"cousine" de Helena- est une jeune fille au cheveux brun qui a toujours le sourire même dans les moments difficiles et elle fait tous pour redonnée a sa "cousine" la joie de vivre.

Mais quand ces deux jeunes filles font un voyage temporel qui les emmènent droit a Poudlard au temps des Maraudeurs tous va changer.

Pourquoi sont-elle directement envoyer en septième année ? Pourquoi affirme-t-elle qu'elle n'ont jamais fait de magie dans une école ? Pourquoi l'une est froide comme de la glace et l'autre amical ? Que cache-t-elles ? Pourquoi les Maraudeurs ont-ils l'impression que les jeunes filles connaissent tous d'Eux ?

Les maraudeurs vont devenir leur amis et peux être arriveront-ils a découvrir leurs secret et a redonnée a notre jeune blonde le goût a la vie.

Une jeune fille était la sur son lit à se demander pourquoi elle était encore en vie . Elle n'avait pas d'amis personnes a qui se confier quand tout allait mal. Ce n'était pas que les gens ne l'aimait pas mais plutôt qu'elle restait loin de tout,ne parlait jamais a personne et quand on lui demandait pourquoi elle disait qu'elle ne méritait pas que l'on se soucies d'elle ,qu'elle était assez grande pour faire ces choix. Et son apparence ne l'aidait pas a se fondre dans la masse : elle était grande,avait une magnifique chevelure blonde en dégradé jusqu'aux épaules et de grand yeux vert et sa peau était tellement pale que l'on pouvait croire qu'elle était malade mais sa ne faisait qu'accentué sa beauté.C'était une magnifique jeune fille de presque 16 ans.Ses seuls amis était les livres sur les aventure du jeune Harry Poter,elle les connaissaient par coeur.Elle aurai tant aimée être quelqu'un d'autre car peut-être qu'elle aurait pu changer les chose.

-Helena,tu viens manger ?lui demanda une jeune fille brune en entrant dans sa chambre

-Je t'ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer ! répondit la jeune blonde

-C'est se que j'ai fait mais tu ne ma pas entendue tellement tu était dans tes pensées !

-Hum,j'arrive.dit Helena en mettant ces petit chausson et en sortant de la chambre suivit par la petite brune.

Elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine,une cuisine américaine plus précisément.Ou se tenait une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années elle était brune comme sa fille,d'une taille moyenne.Elle servit trois assiettes et s'assit les deux jeune fille fit de même.

-Helena c'est bientôt ton anniversaire tu veux que l'on fasse qu'elle que chose ?

-Non merci Tatie Alice.répondit Helena d'un ton froid

-Tu es sur ?S'enquit Alice

-Oui ! Désolé je n'est pas faim,je retourne dans ma chambre ! Informa Helena en sortant de table et en courant dans les éscalliers et en claquant sa porte tellement fort sa porte que toute la maison le ressentie.

Dans la cuisine,la mère et la fille avaient l'ai peinées mais il le fallait qu'elles en parlent,elles avaient prier tellement fort pour que cet jeune fille blonde arrive a oublier même si c'était dur car elles aussi avaient du mal à ne pas pleurés après tous les évènements des dernières années

La jeune Helena sauta sur son lit et se mit a pleuré.C'était dans un mois dans un mois sa fera deux ans et rien n'avait changer,elle n'arrivait toujours pas a oublier.C'était trop dur.Elle n'en pouvait plus,pourquoi lui a-t-on prit tous les gens important pour elle.C'était décidé,elle devait les rejoindre dans un monde meilleure.Elle alla vers son armoire et sortie tous ces vêtement pour enfin trouver se qu'elle cherchait une boite rectangulaire.Elle la sortie et l'ouvrit prit une dizaines de petites pilules qui si trouvait.Elle se leva et avant que sa vue ne devienne trouble elle pris une photo du jours de ses treize ans ,son dernier merveilleux anniversaire puis elle sombra.

-Non !! cria une voie qui semblait tellement loin d'elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Un cris avait retentit,un cris de deitresse à faire froid dans le dos.Ce cris avait alertés des hommes et des femmes qui étaient en pleine réunion dans leurs château.Ils n'étaient pas sur de se qu'ils avaient entendus mais ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée du grand bâtiment car le son c'était fait entendre de dehors .Et ce fus avec stupeurs qu'ils découvrirent deux corps de deux jeunes femmes.

-Que faisons nous monsieur le directeur demanda une vielle femme inquiète avec un grand chapeau et une longue robe.

-Ramenons les à l'infermerie.Sugera le vielle homme

Deux des personnes qui étaient présentent prirent les deux inconnues dans leurs bras et les ramenère dans le château.Après avoir monté trois étages ils ouvrirent la porte qui mène à l'infermerie où se trouvait une vielle femme un peu ronde.

-Par Merlin que c'est-il passé ? Demanda l'infermerie étonnée de voir tous les professeurs dans son bureau et certain avec des jeunes filles dans leurs bras.Ils les possèrent dans deux lit cote a cote.

-Nous les avons trouvés dehors près du lac ! Informa un des hommes

Sur ce l'infermiere examina les deux jeune femme.Elle découvrit que la jeune brune était simplement endormie mais elle fut surprit que la jeune blonde, elle, n'était pas en bonne santé.Elle lui donna une potion en espérant que sa l'aiderais,elle se tourna vers ses compagnons.

-La jeune fille brune est simplement endormie mais la blonde a un état préoccupant.Je vais les gardées en observation.Je vous tiendrait au courant. Informa l'infermiere.

-Je vous fait entièrement confiance.répondit le Directeur avant de partir avec ces collègues

Les heures passèrent,puis vint les jours,puis les semaines mais les jeunes filles ne se réveillèrent toujours pas.l'infermiere S'enquit pour ces patientes c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait si inutile mais elle ne laisserait pas tombée.Tous les occupent du château étaient inquiet , personnes ne savaient qui étaient ces jeunes filles mais ils étaient tous certains qu'elles ne venaient pas de leur monde.Cela faisait quatre semaines que les jeune filles étaient "endormient" quand soudain ...

-Aie ! marmonna une faible voix

l'infermiere fut surprise et courut vers le lit des jeunes filles et c'est avec stupeur qu'elle vit la jeune brune les fesse par terre.Elle l'aida a se relevée.Les deux femmes étaient surprises autant l'une que l'autre.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Madame Pomfresh,je suis l'infermiere qui c'est occupée de vous et de votre amie . Explicat l'infermiere

Elle eu a peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille se jeta vers le lit de son amie et la pris dans ses bras avant de se mettre a pleurée.

-Laissé donc cette jeune fille vous aller l'étouffée . suggéra la vielle femme

-Désolé .Dit la jeune brune en se retirant mais en gardant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

-Avant tout dite moi se qui c'est passés . Qui êtes vous ? Demanda -t-elle

-Je m'appelle Enza...

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vit son amie ouvrirent les yeux,ses magnifique yeux vert.

l'infermiere tout aussi stupéfait examina la jeune blonde qui venait de se réveiller.Quant-elle constata que elle allait parfaitement bien elle alla chercher son Directeur et ses collègues.Tous arrivèrent,ils voulaient tous savoir qui étaient ces jeunes filles.Ils entrèrent tous dans l'infermerie et virent les deux jeunes filles avec les yeux ouverts et en furent soulagés.Ce fut le plus vieux des hommes qui prit la parole .

-Bonjour jeunes filles ,je m'appelle Dumbledor,je suis le directeur de Poudlard ,nous vous avons retrouvées près du lac de notre école.Informa le vielle homme

Il regarda les jeunes fille les deux avaient une expression différente sur leur visage l'une était plutôt inquiète et l'autre était complètement hilare.

-Ha ha ha !! Vous Dumbledor et nous a Poudlard laissez moi rire.dit la jeune blonde entre deux rire.avant de reprendre.Si vous vous êtes Dumbledor sa veux dire que elle c'est la vielle Mcgonagall et elle c'est Pomfresh ! Ha c'est trop drôle.

Puis la jeune blonde se tourna vers son amie qui elle abordait un air inquiet.

-Enza c'est toi qui a remplacée mes cachet contre des drogues Hallucinogène.Dit la jeune blonde hilare .

-Non je n'est rien fait Helena . répondit la jeune blonde d'un ton froid

-Hum ... Fut tous se que répondit Helena avant de se mettre une baffe .

Tous les personnes présentes dans la salle regardaient la scène d'un air inquiets ,ils venaient de comprendre elles venaient pas de leur monde mais comment connaît-elle leur prénoms.La jeune brune était toujours inquiète quant-a la brune elle continuait de se mettre des gifles.

-Pourquoi je ne me réveille pas,je voulais mourir pas révee.Pourquoi !!Dit Helena maintenant en pleurs

Ce fut là que son amie se réveilla elle et mis une gifle a son tour a Helena sous le regard des professeurs qui se trouvaient là.

-Comment peux tu dire ça ! Je ne te laisserais jamais mourir tu entend ! Jamais ! Enza était maintenant en larmes elle aussi

Madame Pomfresh intevena a ce moment,les professeurs partirent.l'infermiere dit au jeunes femmes de s'habiller et d'aller voir Dumbledor dans son bureau.Helena et Enza s'habillèrent et partirent sous les indications de Madame Pomfresh en direction du bureau du Directeur et jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau aucune des filles parla.Elles connaissaient le mot de passe et arrivèrent devant la statue qui laissa apparètre un escaliers.Après avoir montées toute les marches,elles arrivèrent dans une salle ronde où elle virent le Directeur assis sur une chaise en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir sur les deux chaises qui étaient devant elles.

-Rebonjours, jeunes filles,nous devons eclairsirent votre situation et pour cela je dois vous posée certaine questions.dit le vielle homme qui paraissait ailleurs

Oui,il était ailleurs,ces jeune filles lui faisait pensés a quelqu'un ou a quelque chose mais quoi il n'arrivait pas a mettre la main dessus.La jeune blonde ,il avait déjà vue ces beaux yeux vert et la couleurs de sa peau,de ces cheveux lui était familière.Peut-être un de ces ancien élèves...Non c'était impossible il s'en serait souvenue.Mais quoi alors,ce sentiment ne disparaissait pas.Il était sur de la connaître même certains,mais qui était-elle.Le directeur la regarda plus précisément,oui cette beauté,il l'avait déjà vue.Elle avait l'air gênée,elle tripotait un bracelet à son poignée.Mais oui ce bracelet,il le connaissait tous devint plus clair.Il se sentait idiot de ne pas y avoir penser avant.

-Vous êtes de la famille Hales ?

Les jeunes filles blanchir

-Heu...Oui. Répondit la jeune Blonde

-Bien sur,sa ne peut être que ça ! Je vais vous faire passer un test pour savoir si vous êtes des sorcières comme vos parents et on aviseras plut tard.

Les jeunes filles affichèrent alors des mines différente : l'une était plus que choquée et l'autre était toujours aussi inquiète mais acceptère.Après quelque minutes les filles se dirigèrent vers leur appartement privé.Elles avaient réussit tous les sorts et elles les connaissaient déjà,l'une a cause de son livre préféré et l'autre on ne sait comment.Elles devaient allées se coucher car demain elles allaient au Chemin de Traverse,Dumbledor les avaient accepter dans son école et avaient proposer de leurs achetées tous le matériels dont elle auraient besoin pour les cours.Le professeur de métamorphoses les attendaient,elles transplannairent et arriver directement au Chemin de traverse,le professeur leur laissa 2h30 pour faire tous les achat après avoir acheté leur baguette et leurs vêtement(car oui elles n'avaient que les vêtement qu'elles portaient quand elles sont arrivées) ,elle se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où elles pourraient achetées leurs livres.Enza partie pour prendre leurs livres sur l'histoire de la magie au troisième étage quant a Helena elle était au premier pour les livres sur les sortilèges et ceux pour les duels mais elle n'arrivait pas pas à attrapée un des livres qu'elle avait besoin quant soudain une main l'attrapas et le lui tendit en souriant.

-Merci,dit la jeune fille avec un léger sourire.

-C'est un très bon livre,répondit simplement le jeune homme en souriant.

Enza cherchait sa cousine des yeux quant elle la vit,elle l'appella et lui fit signe,pour qu'elles aillent payer tous leurs achats.

-Bye Severus,on se voit a la rentrée ! Indiqua la belle blonde avant de partir en laissant un Severus interloqué."Comment connaît-elle mon prénom ?" pensa-t-il

Les jeunes filles étaient contente d'elles,elles avaient tous ce qui avaient sur la liste dans les temps.Leur professeur de Methamorphose les attendait,elles transplannairent et arrivèrent à l'entrée de Poudlard.Elles allèrent manger vite avec les professeurs et allèrent se coucher car demain seraient une rude journée,c'était déjà la rentré.Demain tous les petits sorciers arriverons pour un an de plus dans cette école de magie.Elles feraient la grasse-mat même si elles devaient ratée le petit déjeuné.

Le lendemain après s'etre habiller et avoir déjeunées les filles se séparèrent,Enza alla se ballader dans le château encore vide quant a Helena,elle alla à la bibliothèque pour apprendre encore quelque sorts.Après quelque heures Enza revint voir sa "cousine",toujours plonger dans ces livres.Quand elle vit sa "cousine" brune arrivée elle sortit de ces bouquin avant de lui lancée :

-Comment sa se fait que tu n'est pas besoin de les apprendre ? C'est vraie même lors du test des sorcières tu connaissaient déjà les sort.

-Toi aussi tu les connaissaient ! Répondit simplement sa cousine

-Oui mais moi j'ai du prendre quelque temps avant de réussir à bien les formulés et moi j'ai lu Harry Potter ce qui n'est pas ton cas !

-Je les connaissaient déjà voilà tu sais tous on peut en restaient là ? Dit la ptite brune

-Comment ça ? C'est impossible on a grandit dans le monde moldue ! S'énerva la belle blonde qui ne comprenait pas.

-Mes parents mon appris la vérité sur la magie et mon appris quelque sorts après se qui est arrivés a tes parents !

-Quoi ! Et tu ne ma rien dit ! Pourquoi ? On avait promis de ne plus avoir de secret !! S'énerva encore plus Helena maintenant en pleurs

-C'était une promesse ! Je ne devait pas te le dire ! S'énerva aussi Enza

-Tu m'a mentit ! S'écriat alors Helena en sortant de la Bibliothèque en courant

-Je ne voulais pas je suis désolée ! Murmura doucement Enza alors qu'Helena était déjà partie .

Le professeur Mcgonagall cherchais ces deux nouvelles élèves car les élèves étaient déjà arrivés et qu'il fallait faire la répartition.Elle alla donc vers la Bibliothèque mais avant même d'avoir poussée la porte quelqu'un la heurta violament,c'était la jeune blonde.

-Mademoiselle Hales allez rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle ! Indiqua-t-elle

La jeune Hales alla donc vers la Grande Salle,Elle fut suivis de peu par Mcgonagall et sa cousine.Mcgonagall leurs demanda si elle voulaient qu'elles leur explique comment se passait la Répartition mais les deux cousines répondit négativement.Leur professeur était choquée de les avoir trouver toute les deux en pleures mais elle ne dit rien.


	3. Chapter 3

Le directeur de la grande école de magie fit son discours habituelle et ennuyeux de début d'année.Tous les élèves habitué a entendre ce discours l'écoutaient encore une fois meme si ils écoutaient a peine ce que disaient le vielle homme.

-Mais avant de faire la répartition des premières années,nous allons assistés a la répartition de deux nouvelles élèves en 6ème année.Miss Hales voulez vous bien venir nous rejoindre.

Tous les élèves en avaient la bouche grande ouverte c'était très rare que de nouvelle élèves arrive directement en 6ème année mais tous eurent l'idée qu'elles avaient sans doutes fait leurs apprentissage de la Magie dans une autre école.Et quant il vient la jeune magnifique blonde marcher avec grâce jusqu'au chapeau tous eurent envie qu'elle viennent dans leur maison sauf toute les filles qui la regardait avec envie.Le directeur vint mettre le chapeau sur sa tête .

-Oh une Miss Hales,où allez vous donc allez ? Vous avez le sang pure de votre père et aussi son audace quand a votre mère vous tené son intelligence et son courage mais il y a aussi une grande tristesse et un grand desèspoir ainsi qu'une grande peur qui vous térifie et le seul moyen de la faire disparetre et de vous envoyer à GRYFFONDOR !!

Tous les élèves de la maison concernée applodire elle vint s'asseoir près d'un groupe d'amis.

-Maintenant a vous Miss Connors.

La jeune brune s'avanca,elle aussi était belle mais pas très sur d'elle.Elle avait vraiment peur.

-Hum je vois vous avez une grande force et vous savée réfléchir dans toute les situation vous avez héritée sa de votre pere et de la timidité de votre mère,vous avez une soif d'apprendre et un grand coeur comme vos parents mais vous vous êtes donnée une mission et pour la réussir vous devez allez a ...GRYFFONDOR

Elle s'avanca alors sous les applaudissement et alla rejoindre son amie qui c'était assis a l'une des extrémité de la table au couleur de Gryffondor.

-Bon maintenant au tour des premières année.

Au furent et a mesure que les noms étaient appeler des jeunes gens s'avencaient pour que le chapeau choisissent leur future maison.

A la table de nos Gryffondor un groupe de cinq beau petit gens étaient entrain de parlé avec entrain de leurs prochaines aventures que leur réservait cette nouvelle année.

-Excuser moi,vous pouvez vous décaler pour lui laisser une place. Les surpris une voie

Les cinq se retournèrent pour voir a qui appartenait cette voie,c'est la qui là vit,elle, la nouvelle de sixième année,celle a la beauté incroyable,il se tournèrent un peu plus avant de voir la deuxième jeune fille,le brune,qui leur souriait gênée.Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils prenaient un peu toute la place.

-Excuser nous.Dit une jeune fille,elle avait de magnifique yeux vert et une chevelure rousse,avant de se pousser en laissant la jeune fille s'asseoir.

-Ce n'est rien.Répondit Enza en s'assaiyant.

-Je m'appelle Lilly Evans.Se présenta la jeune fille en tendant la main à notre jeune blonde

La jeune blonde releva la tête,car oui elle ne les avaient pas vraiment regardé jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende ce nom.Nom c'était impossible.Pourquoi ! Pourquoi cette période ! C'était vraiment elle.Elle regarda ces voisins de table,oui c'était bien Eux,leur visage,les lunettes,leurs cheveux,oui c'était exactement la description faite par J.K Rowling.Helena se releva en surprenant tous ces voisins avant de courir vers la grande porte et de quittée la grande salle.

-Helena !! Cria Enza en courant a son tour avant de lancée un "Désolée" a ces voisins

Quand a Eux ils restèrent bouche bée,elle les avaient surpris.

-Elles sont belle mais...Commença un jeune et vraiment beau homme au cheveux noir hébene qui lui tombait sur les épaule.

-Vraiment étrange ! Finit Un jeune jeune homme au cheveux lui aussi noir et qui portait une paire de lunette.

Le jeune homme assis a la droite de notre beau jeune homme à lunette était surpris.Quand la nouvelle Gryffondor les avait regarder,elle avait ressentit de la haine,de la colère de la surprise et de la de la peur.Il avait pu ressentir cela grâce a ces capacité que lui donnait sa forme lors de certain soir.

-Helena !! Reviens ! Que ce passe-t-il !! Était en train de crier une jeune brune

Helena était devant elle.Elle avait tellement crier qu'elle était essouffler. Elle s'arreta et s'assit par terre dans un couloir.

-Pourquoi Eux ! Pourquoi moi ! Cria la jeune femme

-Qui Eux ! Ce qui étaient avec nous ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? S'enquit Enza

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Enza ! Tu ne sait pas !

-Oui je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi as tu fait ça ! Te montrer aussi froide avec des gens qui aurait pu devenir nos amis ! S'emporta la jeune brune.

-Devenir amis avec Eux ! Tu rigole ? Devenir amis avec les maraudeurs ? S'emporta a son tour Helena !

-Oui pourquoi pas ! Ce sont des gens normaux !

-Des gens normaux mais tu rigole ce sont la Famille de Harry Poter,sa mère son père,son parrain !

-Oui je sais mais sa n'empeche rien ! Dit la jeune fille qui comprenait pas,elle n'avait,elle,jamais lu ces livres.

-Je connais toute leur histoire,tous leur ment puis je devenir amis avec des gens qui sans les connaître je connais déjà tous d'Eux ! James et Lilly vont de marier,les parents de James vont mourir,Sirius se fait torturé par sa famille,il va aller en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis,Remus lui est un loup garou qui va voir tous sont monde s'écrouler,quand a Peter c'est un sale traitre ! Cria Helena maintenant en larmes !

S'en était trop pour la jeune blonde,tant de gens étaient déjà mort devant elle.Elle ne voulait pas que sa recommence.Elle était en pleurs mais fut surprise quand une chaleur vient l'entouré oui c'était sa "cousine" qui n'en pouvait plus de la voir pleurée.Enza prit sa "cousine" dans ces bras et l'aida a se relevée.Elles furent toutes les deux surprise quand elle vit que tous les élèves étaient déjà sortie de la Grande Salle pour aller rejoindre leur salle commune.

-Vous avez peut être besoin d'aide ? Demanda Remus Lupin

-Euh ...Fut tous se que répondit Enza elle ne savait pas comment réagir après se qu'avait dit Helena

-Oui merci . Répondit Helena d'une voie dur et froide qui surprit sa "cousine"et notre cher Lupin.

Il leur montra la salle commune et leur dit le mot de passe.Il leur demanda leur nom mais a chaque fois seule la jeune fille du nom de Enza répondit.Helena l'ignorait et il n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude.

-Ha alors comme ça la nouvelle résiste au charme de notre petit Lunard ? S'exclama Sirius hilare

-Patmol la ferme !

-Oh mais Lunard ne t'enerve pas .

Pour seul réponse Sirius se prit un polochon dans la tête se qui fut suivie par une Grande bataille.


	4. Chapter 4

La semaine passa avec ces premier cours,ces premier fou rire et les premières blagues des maraudeurs contre nos cher Serpentard.Enza était devenue plus ou moins proche des maraudeur et de Lily meme si Helena était contre.Enza s'entendait très bien avec Eux.Eux les Maraudeurs appréciait aussi la compagnie de notre jeune brune,sa ne se voyait pas qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine et les Maraudeurs avaient meme eu l'imprétion qu'elle les connaissaient déjà mais sa leur parraisaient impossible.Par un beau samedi matin, Enza était avec les Maraudeurs dans la salle commune aux couleurs rouge et or.

-Quoi ?! Vous n'avez jamais été dans une école de Magie ? S'écriat une voix

-Non jamais . Répondit simplement Enza

-C'est impossible toi et ta cousine êtes aussi forte que Lily.Remarqua Lunard

-Oui m'a cousine et moi somme d'un monde où

-Alors comme ça tu raconte notre vie a tes nouveaux amis ! La coupa la voix froide de sa "cousine".

-Oui et alors ? Répondit Enza un peu énerver par cette remarque

-Tu as fait vite pour te trouver de nouveaux meilleurs amis !

-Je n'allais pas restée seule pour te faire plaisir et tu devrais faire pareil !S'emporta la jeune brune

-Je ne veux juste pas faire les meme erreurs du passées.Dit Helena dans un murmure

-Le passé est le passé ! Indiqua simplement Enza.

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu a encore toute les personnes que tu aimes près de toi ! S'emporta a son tour Helena

-Comment peux tu dira ça ! Regarde ma famille ! Mon père n'est jamais a la maison car a chaque fois qu'il te voix ,il revoit tes parents ! N'oublie pas que eux on perdu leur meilleures amis ! Quand a ma mère ce n'est pas toi qui la retrouve a pleurée seule dans sa chambre en train de regarder une photo de Mes parents et des tiens.Tu leur ressemble tellement que mes parents on du mal a te regarder dans les yeux meme notre vieux directeur ta reconnue ! S'énerva la jeune brune qui avait complètement oublié la présence des maraudeurs.

-Oui mais toi ils sont encore là !

-Tu n'a pas compris ce que je veux dire c'est que Edw...

Enza n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase,elle venait de ce prendre la claque du siècle.Elle eux a peine le temps de voir sa "cousine" partir en pleure.Encore une fois elle l'avait faite pleurée.

-Enza sa va ? S'enquit James . Elle va pas bien ta cousine !

-Non, c'est moi, j'ai été trop loin ! Dit tristement la jeune brune

-Tu veux en parler? S'enquit a son tour Patmol

-Helena est la seul a avoir le droit d'en parler désolé.Murmura Enza

-Ce n'est pas grave ! La rassura Lily avant de la prendre dans ces bras

Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas tout compris mais ils savaient qu'avec le temps peux etre elle arriverait a ce confier a Eux.

Quand à la jeune brune,elle s'en voulait d'avoir abordée le sujet,ce sujet si sombre qui était en train de les briser.Elle c'était juste laissée emportée,sans doutes car ces parents lui manquait énormément.

Helena se retrouva a marcher seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard,sa l'avait blessée ce qu'avait dit sa "cousine" car elle avait touchée un point sensible.Puis quelque chose lui revint en tête "Même notre vieux directeur ta reconnue".Elle décida dans avoir le coeur net.Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledor,elle prononça le mot de passe et empreinta les escaliers qui était apparue.

-Mademoiselle Hales,que me puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda un l'homme a la longue barbe

-J'aimerais savoir,comment m'avez vous reconnue ? Questionna la jeune fille

-Oh mais c'est simple, vous ressembler tellement a vos parents.Indiqua le Directeur

-Oui mais c'est impossible,mes parents et moi meme vivions dans le monde moldue,une vingtaine d'années dans le future ! Et ils n'étaient pas des sorciers.

-Vous vous tromper.Vos parents étaient de fabuleux sorciers ! Même les meilleurs élèves de leurs promotion.

-Mais c'est impossible ! S'écria Helena

-Oui c'est ce que je pensait moi aussi mais en y réfléchissant c'est tout à fait possible.Vos parents étaient encore dans mon école il y a 17 ans ! Vous voulez peux etre des explication ? Demanda le Directeur

-Oui ! S'il vous plait ! Supplia la jeune blonde,elle adorait quand on lui parlait de ces parents.

-Vous ressemblée tellement à vos parents mais ce n'est pas que pour cela que je vous est reconnue,il y a 17 ans votre père Mathew Hales a demandé a votre mère,Rosalie Thomas en mariage.Elle a bien sur accepter,il lui a offert une bague de fiançailles avec un saphir dessus c'était la pierre préféré de votre mère mais votre mère voulait n'avoir qu'une bague a la main,l'alliance donc pour cadeau de mariage leurs témoin Jasper Connors et Alice Cullen -devenue Connors- on offerent a votre mère un bracelet avec la pierre de sa bague de fiançailles.Celui que vous portait a votre poignet.

-Mon bracelet ? Ma mère me la offert pour mes treize ans.Indiqua Helena contente de connaître l'histoire de l'objet qu'elle chérissait depuis tous ce temps.Mais je ne comprend toujours pas comment mes parents et ceux d'Enza ont pu vivre a deux époque différente !

-J'allais y venir.Vos parents et ceux de votre amis sont devenuent Aurors,et Mr et Madame Connors ont eux comme première mission,de retrouver un miroir qui aurait selon les dire de certain partisans de la magie noir,le pouvoir d'envoyer son utilisateur dans le future ou dans le passé.C'est ainsi qu'ils ont disparue sans laisser de trace.Vos parents ne l'on pas supporter et ont déssidé de ce lancer a leurs poursuite six mois après leurs disparition.C'est aussi ainsi qu'ils ont eux meme disparues.

Helena Hales ne dit rien.Elle réfflechissait, a ce que venait de lui dire son Directeur.Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une belle jeune fille au cheveux brun.

-Ah mademoiselle Connors,je vous attendait.

-Puis je savoir la raison de ma venue ici ? Questionna Enza

-Oui,j'aimerais savoir si vous savez,par quel moyen vous êtes arrivez ici ?

-Pourquoi me demander cela a moi ? Répondit Enza qui ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question.

-Tous simplement car vous aviez l'air plus au courant que votre chère amie au sujet de la magie et de notre monde.Indiqua le vieil homme

La jeune brune réfflechissait,elle essayait de ce souvenir de tous se que ces parents lui avaient dit à propos de la magie.Puis elle se souviens d'une conversation qu'elle avait entendu quand elle ne savait pas encore qui elle était vraiment.

-Le bracelet...C'est le bracelet ! S'écria la jeune fille.

-Le bracelet de Maman ? Demanda la jeune blonde qui ne comprenais pas où voulait en venir son amie.

-Non,la pierre,c'est une pierre qui appartiens a la famille Hales depuis la nuit des temps.Elle a un pouvoir que seul les héritier de la Famille Hales peuvent utiliser.

-Hum,oui,oui on m'en a déjà parler,un sortilège très puissant et ancien.On dit que chaque personne qui hérite du bracelet et qui l'offre a la personne qu'elle chérie le plus au monde,elle fait un souhait pour cette personne.Mais je vois pas où vous voulez en venir Mademoiselle Connors.Précisa le Directeur.

-Quand la maman de Helena lui en a fait cadeau,elle a fait le voeu que sa fille soit toujours heureuse,que quoi qu'il arrive meme si elle n'est plus la pour veiller sur elle,elle continue de vivre sa vie.Indiqua Enza,dans sa tête tous devenais plus clair.

-Donc le bracelet la envoyer à l'endroit où Rosalie Thomas a été la plus heureuse.Conclua Dumbledor.

-Oui.Dit simplement la jeune brune.

-C'est très interessent. Murmura le Directeur dans sa barbe.Vous pouvez rentrez dans vos dortoir maintenant.Suggéra notre Dumbledor international.

-Au revoir.Dirent les deux jeunes filles d'une meme voix.

Elles allaient quitter la pièce quand soudain le Directeur de l'école de magie repris la parole.

-Un dernière petite chose,quand vous vous êtes réveiller Mademoiselle Hales dès que j'ai dit qui j'était et où vous étiez vous avez deviner qui étaient votre infermiere et votre professeur de Métamorphose,comment ?

-A notre époque une célèbre écrivain décris dans ces livres les aventure d'un petit sorcier qui étudit a Poudlard.Ce livre c'est Harry Potter. Répondit la jeune blonde

-Le fils de James Potter ?

-Et de Lily Evans.Finit Helena

-C'est problématique.Mais vous ne devez rien dire sous aucun prétexte.A personne.C'est compris ?

-Oui ! Répondirent encore une fois les deux jeunes filles d'une meme voix avant de quitter la pièce.

Elles avaient déscenduent les escaliers sans que aucune des deux parlent.Quand soudain la jeune blonde pris la parole en continuant de marcher vers leur dortoir.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?Questionna la jeune blonde,d'une voix ni sec ni froide.

-Je n'y avait plus penser depuis longtemps,c'était avant que je sache pour notre état de sorcières,j'avais entendue la conversation entre ma mère et mon père.Ils n'y croyait pas vraiment que sa pourrait t'emmener a Poudlard.

-Hum,oui je comprend.Puis sa ressemble vraiment a Maman de faire des souhait dans se genre.Je ne t'en veux pas.Indiqua la jeune blonde en regardant devant elle,un sourire sur son visage c'était former.


	5. Chapter 5

Dans un bureau ovale se trouvait un vieil homme,il était entouré de plusieurs piles de livres.La conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec ces deux jeunes filles l'avait empêcher de dormir donc il avait décider de passer sa nuit dans des livres aussi vieux que rares.Il avait chercher dans des milliers de livres,oui des milliers, personne n'oserait contredire le fait que notre vieux Dumbledor avait plus de livres dans son bureau que dans n'importe laquelle des bibliothèques de notre monde.Et pourtant il n'avait rien trouvé,rien qui ne permette à ces jeunes filles de rentrées chez elle.Rien ne pouvais aller à l'encontre du souhait qui avait été formulé.

-Il faut donc que Mademoiselle Hales soit heureuse.A-t-il murmurer seul dans son bureau.

Oui,il l'avait remarqué,non pas seulement lui,toute les personnes qui avait côtoyer notre jeune blonde l'avait remarquer,ce manque dans les yeux de Helena,ce vide de toute joie,de tous bonheur,qui ne laissait dans ces yeux que de la tristesse et de la mélancolie.

Dans la salle commune aux couleurs rouge et or :

-Toi et ta cousine vous ne vous ressemblée pas du tous ! Dit un jeune garçon super sexy qui regardait notre jeune bonde assis près de la fenêtre a contempler le vide.

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda la jeune brune qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le jeune Black.

-Toi tu es une personne de nature gay et joyeuse alors que Hales,elle,c'est tous l'inverse ! Indiqua notre jeune Patmol mais il ne vit pas le visage triste de sa nouvelle amie face a cette remarque.

-Oui c'est vrai ! Pourquoi elle ne reste pas avec nous d'ailleurs ? Demanda un jeune au cheveux brun et aux lunette ronde.

-Peux êtres parce qu'elle ne veux pas restée avec des imbéciles immatures tel que vous ! Répondit notre jeune préféte en chef,toujours énerver contre nos jeunes Maraudeurs car elle n'avait toujours pas digérée leurs dernière blague contre leur cible favorite,Severus Rogue.

-Oh te fâche pas ma Lily jolie.Répondit Cornedrue qui voulait réussir a la calmer car il détestait quand elle lui faisait la tête.

-Je ne suis plus ta Lily Jolie ! Compris ? S'énerva-t-elle avant de monter les escaliers qui menait au dortoir des filles.

-Ha les filles,je vous jure ! Soupira James

Cette simple phrases arriva a faire rire Patmol,Lunard et notre jeune brune,Enza.

Helena était toujours assise près de la fenêtre,son regard dans le vide,elle entendit des rires,elle dirigea donc son regard vers les jeunes gens qui riaient.Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que c'était nos Maraudeurs et sa "cousine".Elle était heureuse de voir sa "cousine" rire ainsi.Enza était heureuse et elle c'était fait des amis géniaux c'est tous se qui importait pour notre jeune blonde.Mais Enza,elle,n'était pas vraiment heureuse,elle voudrait tellement que sa "cousine" rie,elle aussi avec eux.Helena était tellement têtue que meme elle,sa propre "cousine" n'arrivait pas à la faire changer d'avis quand elle avait une idée en tête.Pour que Helena devienne amis avec nos Maraudeurs,il faudrait vraiment un miracle.

La journée c'était passé ainsi,des disputes entre Lily et James,et de nombreux fou rire.Notre jeune préféte et Enza avaient décidées de passé la fin de l'après midi à la bibliothèque.Nos Maraudeurs,eux,avait décidée d'aller prendre l'air,près du lac.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas l'attitude de Hales ! Pourquoi elle nous ignore complètement alors que l'on est les amis de sa cousine ?Demanda Patmol

-Je ne sais pas du tous,mais elle ne vas pas bien.Répondit simplement notre petit Lunard.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lança James

-Je le sens,vous savez à cause de ...mon problème...de fourrure.Je sens plus ou moins les sentiments des gens qui m'entoure.Elle ne vas pas bien,meme pas bien du tout,elle n'a plus goût à la vie.J'ai envie de l'aidé,de répondre à son Sos mais je ne sais pas comment.

-Je croix que j'ai trouvé ! Regardez ! S'écria Patmol qui tenait quelque chose à la main,qu'il tendit aux autres Maraudeurs

-C'est ...?Demanda James qui n'en croyait pas ces yeux.

-C'est la première fois que je la vois sourire ainsi !Indiqua Lunard qui lui aussi était ébahi par ce qu'il voyait.

-On va la lui rendre ! Dit James avant de se mettre a courir,suivit par Les autres Maraudeurs sauf Peter qui était partis en cuisine car il avait faim.

Dans la salle commune Helena était seul,tous les autre Gryffondor étaient partit on ne sait où,pour profiter de la fin de leur Week-end.Quand soudain nos trois Maraudeurs firent leurs apparition.

-Hales,il faut que l'on te parle ! S'écria James qui était à bout de souffle.

L'interesée se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivant mais ne dit rien.James lui montra ce qu'il avait découvert,quand elle S'écria :

-Ma photo,où l'avez vous trouvé ?

Sur la photo on pouvait voir trois couples.Le premier devait avoir tous juste la trentaine,la femme avait une taille moyen,de beau cheveux brun et des yeux azur ,elle était tenue par la taille par un homme plus grand qu'elle,il avait les cheveux châtain clair et lui aussi les yeux bleu.Le deuxième couple représentait des jeune gens qui devait etre au lycée,la jeune fille avait une belle chevelure blonde,de grand yeux d'un magnifique vert et la peau aussi pale qu'un malade,elle souriait,d'un grand sourire qui laissait apparaître de magnifique dent blanche quand à l'homme lui paraissait plus vieux,il était long et mince,avec une tignasse désordonnée couleur cuivre.Le couple qui était le plus à droite de la photo,eux aussi avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine,la femme était grande,elle avait de magnifique yeux vert et elle aussi,une belle chevelure blonde,l'homme qui se trouvait a ces coté était aussi grand que la femme qu'il tenait par la taille,il avait les yeux couleur mielle et de beau cheveux brun,sa peau lui aussi était aussi blanche qu'un malade mais il n'en restait que plus beau.Ils étaient tous entourés par des ballon,il y avait une banderole avec marqué "Joyeux Anniversaire" et sur la table qui se trouvait devant Eux,un gâteau avec quatorze bougie s'y trouvait.

-Près du lac,On veux bien te la rendre mais à une seule condition ! Dit Lunard

-Tous se que vous voulez ! Répondit-elle "Faites que je n'est pas répondue trop vite"Pensa-t-elle.

-Ne nous ignore plus ! Reste avec nous et ta cousine ! Ne reste plus seule ! Enchaîna Sirius qui venait de prendre la photo et qui la lui tendit.

Helena n'esita pas,elle adorait cette photo.Elle l'avait cherchée partout pendant son temps libre mais n'avait rien trouvée.Elle prit la photo et leur fit un sourire gênée.

-Soyons amis !Dit-elle tous simplement.

Non loin d'eux se trouvait Lily et Enza.Enza était aux anges.Un miracle venait de ce passée ! Ils pourront enfin restée tous ensemble.Peux êtres qu'Helena arrivera à etre heureuse.Dans tous les cas redonner le sourire à cette belle blonde était devenue une mission pour les Maraudeurs.Ils s'étaient promis qu'ils arriveraient à la rendre heureuse.Et on sais tous que les Maraudeurs n'abandonne jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

Dortoir des garçons de septième années de Gryffondor :

-Arg ! J'en est marre ! S'écria Sirius qui venait de se retourner pour la centième fois dans son lit

-Qu'est ce qui a encore Patmol ? S'enquit Cornedrue

-J'ai toujours ce sentiment quand je quitte les filles ! Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux noir.

-Evans,Connors et Hales ? Demanda Peter

-Oui ! J'ai toujours le sentiment que Connors et Hales nous connaissent par coeur.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mon vieux.Elles nous cachent quelque chose.J'en suis sur ! Et je n'aime pas ça ! Dit James

-Il faut que les Maraudeurs enquêtent. Rajouta Peter avec malice.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous mais...on vient juste de devenir amis avec Hales.Dit Lunard qui prenait par a la conversation pour la première fois.

-Oui mais...Répondit Sirius avant de se faire couper par Remus

-Il n'y a pas de "mais",nous somme devenue amis avec elle presque par chantage.Je ne veux pas perdre son amitier tous sa car vous êtes trop curieux ! Indiqua le préfet en chef.

-Oui mais...Répéta James.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit,pas de "mais" ! Nous ne la connaissons que depuis une semaine.Laisser lui du temps.Peux etre que quand elles auront plus confiance en nous,elles parleront.Sur ce j'ai envie de dormir donc Bonne nuit !

Sur ces sage paroles,les Maraudeurs s'endormirent.Malgré ce qu'il avait dit Remus aussi avait ce sentiment,le sentiment qu'elles connaissaient tous de lui et de ces amis mais c'était trop tôt.Peut etre qu'avec le temps,il arriverait à savoir la vérité sur ces deux misterieuses jeunes filles.

Dans le dortoir des filles de septième années :

Il faisait noir.On ne pouvait distinguer que deux silouhaites qui étaient entourées de brume.L'une pleurait,l'autre ne disait rien,elle était simplement allonger sur la première.Ils étaient sans doutes sur le bord d'une autoroute.On ne voyait rien au alentour,on entendait que les pleurs de la jeune fille.Le décors changea.Tous devint plus sombre.Trois silhouettes étaient la.Elles avançaient vers une jeune fille a la chevelure aussi blonde que l'or et aux yeux aussi beau qu'une emmeraude,leur démarche,elle faisait peur a voir,une démarche inquiétante.Plus les silhouettes avançaient plus elles étaient reconnaissable,on voyait a présent leur visage meme si ils étaient toujours un peu floue.Un homme pris la parole :

-Alors comme ça on se fait des nouveaux amis ? Demanda un jeune homme qui devait avoir presque dix-sept ans,il avait ces cheveux cuivré désordonnée,il était aussi grand que mince.

-Non !! Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis désolée ! S'écria la jeune blonde

-Je t'aimais,nous t'aimions et pourtant tu nous a tuer ! Cria le jeune homme

-Nous t'aimions et pourtant tu nous as tuer ! On aurait tous fait pour toi ! S'écria d'une meme voix le jeune homme puis une femme qui devait avoir dans la trentaine,elle aussi avait une belle chevelure blonde et de beau yeux vert ainsi qu'un homme du meme age que la femme,il avait une peau si claire que l'on pourrait croire qu'il est malade.

-NON !! JE NE VOULAIS PAS !

-Helena ! Réveille toi ! Helena ! La surpris une voix

Elle ouvrit les yeux puis aperçu une tignasse rousse et de grand yeux vert qui la regardaient.Elle compris,elle avait rêver.

-Lily ?Qu'est ce qui y a ? Demanda la jeune blonde,le visage en sueur.

-Il est l'heure,on doit aller déjeuner ! Indiqua la jeune préféte.

-Ah ! Oui pardon ! Je vais prendre ma douche ! S'écria la jeune fille avant de courir à la salle de bain.Quand elle y arriva la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place a sa "cousine"

-Tu as encore rêver d'Eux ! N'est ce pas ? Questionna la jeune brune doucement.

-Mais non ! Enza ne t'inquiete pas ! Lui suggera Helena avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain et de fermer derrière elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard Helena sortie de la douche et rejoins ces nouveaux amis dans la grande salle.Elle remarqua que tous avaient un grand sourire,tous...Tous non seule Lily n'avait pas ce sourire,elle était plutôt contrarier.Helena s'assit près de sa "cousine" et de Remus.

-Pourquoi ce sourire ? Demanda notre jolie blonde

-Nous n'avons pas a supporter les deux heures de cour avec les Serpentard aujourd'hui et demain ! Répondit notre cher préfet qui avait du mal a ne pas cacher sa joie.

-La vielle Macgo n'est pas la ? Demanda Helena.

-Oui ! S'écria James et Sirius d'une meme voix.

-Alors qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda d'une voix douce Enza

-Il fait beau pourquoi ne pas aller ce poser dehors près du lac ? Suggéra Helena

-Sans nous ! dirent d'une meme voix les cinq personnes qui l'entouraient.

-Remus et moi devons voir notre cher directeur a cause de notre fonction de préfet.Indiqua Lily

-Et James et moi devons aller nous entraîner pour notre prochain match,la coupe des maisons va bientôt commencer.Indiqua a son tour Sirius avec un regard désolé.

-Désolé Hely,Peter et moi avions décider de réviser a la bibliotheque.Indiqua Enza

-Ce n'est rien ! Répondit simplement Helena avant de partir de la Grande Salle.

-A tous à l'heure.

Helena une fois sortie de la Grande Salle se dirigea vers la sortie du grand château puis s'assaiyant a un endroit qu'elle appréciait,sous l'ombre d'un arbre près du lac.Puis elle se remit à penser a tous se qui c'était passer depuis qu'elle était arriver ici.Rien ne c'était passer comme elle l'avait imaginée mais elle avait Enza,sa plus proche amie,la personne sur qui elle se reposait quand elle était plus jeune et que tous allait mal.Tant qu'elle serait la,tous irait bien pensa notre jeune blonde.Puis maintenant elle avait Lily ainsi que nos cher Maraudeurs,c'est vrai que se sont tous des personnes génial.Elle aurait pu rester la longtemps a rêvasser si une voix ne l'en avait pas sortie :

-Bande d'idiots arretez tous de suite ! Cria une voix

Helena se mis a accourir vers l'endroit d'où venait les cris.Puis elle les vit,Sirius,Remus ainsi que James et puis il y avait aussi Severus Rogue.James Sirius et Severus avaient sortie leurs baguettes.

-Alors traîtres a leur sang,vous vous êtes fait de nouveaux amies ? Cracha Severus

-Qu'est ce que cela peux te faire ? Indiqua Remus toujours aussi calme

-Après une Sang de Bourbe ...Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase.James l'avait projeter contre un mur.Severus allait contre-attaquer mais Sirius plus rapide l'avait envoyer dans les airs et s'amusait a le faire l'éviter.

-Arrêtez ça tous de suite ! Je suis préfete ! Cria Lily

-Arrête nous si tu peux Evans ! Répondit simplement Black

Helena regarda la scène avec des yeux remplis de colère.James et Sirius ne voyait pas l'air triste qu'avait Lily,Helena comprenait son amie,Lily n'aimait pas voir ces amis et la personne qui avait été dans le passer lui aussi son ami se battre.Hely qui n'en pouvait plus de voir le visage triste de son amie lança :

-Arrêtez tous se suite bande d'idiots immature !

-Sa ne te regarde pas ! Hales reste en dehors de ça ! Suggéra Potter

-Si sa me regarde ! Vous juger Severus car vous trouvez qu'il n'est pas comme vous alors que vous meme vous avez des amis qui ne sont pas comme vous ! Indiqua avec colère Helena.

Sirius et James arrêtèrent tous de suite le sort qu'ils avaient lancer sur Severus et regardèrent Remus puis Helena.Remus avait blanchit.Helena sans un mot se rapprocha de Severus,l'aida a se lever puis lui pris le bras et l'enmmena un peu plus loin.En laissant tous ces amis interloquer.

-Lâche moi ! Cria Severus avant d'enlever brutalement la main d'Helena qui le tenait.

-Tu t'inquiete pas,tous le monde est en cours et puis personnes ne passe par ici.Indiqua la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi a tu fais ça ? Demanda le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi une fille qu'il ne connaissait meme pas l'avait aider.

-Parce que j'en est assez de les voir te juger alors qu'ils ne te connaissent pas.

-Alors que toi tu me connais ? Demanda avec un ton ironique Severus,ce qui fit sourire Helena.

-Non tu as raison mais Lily,elle,t'apprecit et elle est mon amie.Répondit simplement la sorcière.

Severus ne répondit pas,mais il commença a la détailler,ces yeux,son visage,ces cheveux,la couleur de sa peau,de ces yeux.Il se souvint enfin.

-Tu es la fille du magasin de livre n'est ce pas ?

-Tu te souvint de moi ?

-Comment oublier une magnifique jeune fille qui vous appelle par votre prénom alors que vous ne l'avez jamais vue ! Répondit simplement le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Cette remarque fit sourire notre jeune blonde.

Du coté des Maraudeurs,Remus était toujours blanc comme neige.Tous avaient compris de quoi parlait leur nouvelle amie sauf bien sur Lily.

-Helena est surprenant ! Sa fait des années que j'essaye de vous faire changer de comportement envers Rogue et elle en quelque mots elle y parviens.Fit remarquer Lily.Sirius ne souria pas a cette remarque,il était un peu énervé,il avait eu comme l'impression que son amie préférait Severus à lui,le meme sentiment qu'avais eu James à l'époque où Lily était amie avec lui.

Remus lui ne comprenait pas comment Helena avait deviner sa condition,il partis donc a sa recherche.C'est dans la bibliothèque qu'il la trouva,la tête dans un livre.

-Souhait Magique ? C'est un bon livre ?

Helena sortie sa tête de son livre.Il était la devant elle,il la détaillait lui aussi,tous comme l'avait fait Severus."Elle est vraiment belle"pensa-t-il

-Oui ! Répondit d'un ton sec la jeune fille.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Remus avec un ton triste.

Helena hocha la tête.

-De qui parlais tu quand tu parlais des personnes différente avec lesquels James et Sirius étaient amis ?

-De...-Helena avait déjà réfléchit à la réponse qu'elle donnerait si on lui posait cette question-Lily ! De qui voulait tu que je parle

-De Lily ? Demanda Remus décontenancer par la réponse que lui avait fournie son amie

-Bah oui,pour la plupart des Sang-Pur -James et Sirius le sont- ce n'est qu'une Sang de Bourbe.Indiqua la jeune blonde

Remus la regarda,elle ne mentait pas,il fut heureux de savoir qu'elle ne parlait pas du tous de sa condition.Mais maintenant il devait faire en sorte que son amie pardonne aux Maraudeurs.

- Excuse les ! S'il te plait ! Supplia Remus qui n'en pouvait plus de voir Helena l'ignorer.

-Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? Demanda la jeune blonde d'un ton détacher.

-Parce que ce sont tes amis et que toi comme moi savons que ce sont des idiots immatures.Répondit simplement le jeune préfet sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Hum,tu as de bon argument,je fait y réfléchir. Indiqua la jeune fille elle aussi sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Allons les retrouver ! Ils doivent etre en train d'être mort de peur d'avoir perdu ton amitier.Suggéra Remus avec un sourire.

-Tu as raison.Dit Helena en se levant pour poser son livre et de ce diriger vers la salle commune de sa maison accompagner de Remus.

Dans la salle commune il y avait peu de monde,tous les Gryffondor étaient en cours sauf les septièmes année qui avaient profiter de ce temps libre pour réviser ou pour prendre l'air.Lily était assis sur le canapé ,James et Sirius étaient assis par terre a ce demander comment ils feront pour qu'Helena les pardonne.Helena rentra dans la salle puis s'assit au coté de son amie sur le canapé.Quand James et Sirius la virent ils se jetèrent a ces pied en lançant :

-Hales s'il te plait pardonne nous ! Dirent-ils d'une meme voix avec des regard suppliant

-D'accord mais à une seul condition ! Indiqua la jeune blonde en lançant un regard plein de malice au deux préfets.

-Tous se que tu veux ! Répondit Sirius un peu trop vite.

-Arrêtez de faire les idiots ! Lança -t-elle.

Ce qui fit rire Remus.Sirius et James,eux ne comprenaient pas quant-a Lily,elle,lança :

-Eux arretez de faire les idiots ? Impossible ce sont des idiots ! Comment peuvent-il arretez d'être eux meme.

-Je ne suis pas un idiot ! Peux etre que Jamessounet l'est mais pas moi ! Indiqua Sirius

-Tu es le plus idiot de nous deux ! Cher Sirichounet !

-Arrête de m'appelle comme ça ! Cria Sirius avant de ce lancer sur James et de lui faire des chatouille.

Remus,Lily ainsi que Helena étaient écrouler de rire,c'est vrai que la scène était a mourir de rire.Toute les personnes présente dans la salle était en train de rire.Même Helena riait

-Vous êtes de vrai idiots ! Lança-t-elle avant de rire de nouveau d'un rire cristallin,un magnifique son sortait de sa bouche.

Sirius et James voyant que tous le monde riaient d'eux s'arreterent puis quand ils vient que meme Helena riait à en avoir mal aux cotes.Ils affichèrent la mine d'un gamin en train de bouder ce qui fit encore plus rire les gens qui étaient présent.Mais ils étaient heureux,Helena riait pour la première fois depuis longtemps,ils avaient réussi à la rendre heureuse meme si se n'était que pour un moment,Enza qui venait d'arriver était elle aussi heureuse c'était la première vois depuis longtemps qu'elle voyait sa cousine rire.Les Maraudeurs avaient réussi.


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis dans mon dortoir,allonger sur mon lit tous le monde dors,sauf moi.Je ne peux pas dormir.Tous simplement car il est bientôt arriver,ce jour qui deux ans auparavant m'avait tuer.Ce jour qui avait rendue mon existence insignifiante.Ce jour qui faisait que tous ce que je voulais maintenant c'était mourir.Pourtant je n'est pas le droit de mourir,je l'ai promis meme si en temps normal je devrais etre morte.Je regarda la pierre qui ornait mon bracelet,c'était grâce a elle que j'était vivante,grâce a maman.Maman prévoyait toujours tout.Cette pensée me fit sourire.Personne ne savait ici,mis a part Enza,mais elle,elle ne dira rien.Personne ne savait,personne me mettrait en colère,heureusement car je n'avait pas envie de me disputer avec Lily ou encore les Maraudeurs.Ils sont tellement gentils avec moi,ils m'ont aider a m'ouvrir denouveaux aux autres,j'ai pu denouveaux sourire,rire.Sa me surprend moi meme,je ne m'était pas sentis heureuse depuis si longtemps.Je leur dois beaucoup.Et pourtant je n'est rien fait pour eux.Je ne leurs est pas dit que je connaisait tous d'eux,leur passer,leur future,et pourtant je ne bouge pas,je ne dit rien.Je ne leurs est meme pas dit la vérité sur moi.Je leurs doit la vérité a Eux,mes amis.Mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.C'est tellement douloureux,comme si ça venait tous juste de ce passer et non deux ans auparavant.Ils me manque tellement,il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont la tous près de moi,qu'ils me regardent.Au début je l'ai voyait a chaque coins de rues mais avec le temps,les apparition se sont atténuer.Je saisis la photo qui se trouve sur ma table de nuit et la serre contre mon coeur puis les rejoins au pays des reve où ils sont toujours present.Dans mes merveilleux rêve...


End file.
